You'll Always Be There
by A Writer And A Singer
Summary: Not very good at summarys. PlZ read.Nice reviews please. Rated T because. I'll be re-doing this story and several others.
1. She Left

**Ok hi guys I've been getting alot of negative reveiws,and in one of the reveiws it said to go to hell.**

**I don't appreciate that. I've only gotten two really nice reveiws.**

**One was from a guest and the other was from trixieHG-HOA-MC-PLL.**

**Now please write nice reveiws I share this computer with my mom.  
**

**And I'm pretty sure she'll murder me if she see's a reveiw that says go to hell.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything except the plot and a few characters.**

* * *

Amber's POV.

I woke up with a start,I looked over at Nina's side of the room to find it empty and a note on the bed.

I got up worried that my BAF(PM me if you know what that means)might have left,when I got to her bed I was greeted with a letter that said:

_Dear Anubis house,  
I left for specific reasons,those reasons will not be named ,but I have left letters for you all._

_Amber:you were my BBF and still are so don't feel like you're the reason that I left._

_It was other peoples faults not your._

_On your night stand I left you a plane ticket so you could come to America._

_Don't let the rest of the house know where you're going but do give the rest of the house there letters too_.

_with love Nina Martin._

After I read that I broke down in tears and everybody noticed,they all came rushing into mine and what used to be Nina's room.

They all gasped when they saw Nina's side of the room.

Joy just laughed and said"Looks like our slutty little American finally got what was coming to her"

We all looked at her and everybody but me,Mara,and Patricia started laughing like crazy people.

Me and Mara looked at them like they just killed somebody and we saw them.

Then Joy said with a slight smirk"Come on Amber we all knew she was going to leave sooner or later and I'm glad she picked sooner"

And thats when it happened Fabian kissed her and that made me cry even more.

Then I blurted out"Oh ya well to bad you guys won't get to see her again because I am.

Man Nina is going to be mad at me,

"Ambs did you just say what I thought you said because I'm pretty sure Nina would want to know what her boyfriend just did".Said Patricia.

I gasped and said"Patricia I'm pretty sure she would,oh and look at that I have her on speed dial,oops I accidentally pressed call".

When we looked at Fabian he looked as if he was about to die.

Then Nina picked up and said"Hello"?

"Hey Nina its Amber do you want to know what Joy said,and what Fabian did"?

"Actually Amber for once I would like to know what that little bitch said and what did Fabes do"?

"Oh well Joy called you a slutty little American,and Fabian started laughing that you left and then he kissed Joy"!

You could here a gasp from the other side of the phone.

Then Nina said"You know what Amber I'm still at the airport I think I'll come back for a few hours".

You could tell she was trying not to cry.

"Ok Neens we'll see you in a few,bye".

"Bye".

Then I remembered that Nina wrote them all letters.

"Ok guys Nina wrote you all letters I'll hand you yours first if you were nice".

"Wow only two people got there letters first".  
I said in complete anger

"Now I'll hand yours to you in alphabeticle order."

They all chuckled except Fabian.

He looked in deep thought.

I gave Alfie his first,then Fabian,and gave Joy and Jerome theirs last.

Then a few minutes later I heard a door slam.

Then a lot of yelling.

And at last I heard Nina's voice yelling my name.

When I got down there I saw a bloody Nina on the floor and a satisfied looking Joy.

I saw how bad Nina looked.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER JOY"!

I yelled then I checked her pulse it was faiant but it was there(**PM me if you now where I got that from)**.

"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE"!

I screamed"Amber she is okay".

"YOU CALL THIS OKAY SHE BARELY HAS A PULSE,SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE"!

Then Victor came down and said"What is all the yelling abou-."

I knew exactly what he was about to say.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER"!

_And then it happened,all hell broke loose_

* * *

**So what did you think I'll try to update tomorrow night if I have reveiw.**

**FABINASHIPPER101xoxo**


	2. He Feels Bad

**Hi guys,last night I was so anxious to get your reviews.**

**And they were AMAZING,you all didn't leave any mean reviews**.

**And this morning I woke up and checked my email and guess what.**

**9 emails waiting to be checked,I looked at them.**

**They were all from the same website .**

**I was ecstatic to get that many emails and I would like to give a few thank you's to some authors.**

**OsnapitzCori7110,**

**golferbabe,**

** HopeSibunaFabinaForever.**

**Disclaimer:I don't House of Anubis,only the plot.**

* * *

Fabian's POV.

I couldn't believe what was happening,Joy just bitch slapped,punched,and kicked Nina for no freaking reason.

Then Nina started screaming"AMBER,AMBER,AMBER!"

Something inside me was yelling run to her,but I couldn't do that with Joy right here.

Then Amber came bounding down the stairs and stopped on the last step,when she did that she gasped and burst into tears.

I felt bad for Amber because I was the only guy down there I would've stopped Joy from almost killing Nina.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER JOY"! she yelled.

Then I saw Amber check her pulse.

After she pulled her hand away I knew something was wrong.

"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE"! she screamed.

"Amber she's okay".Joy said with satisfaction in her voice.

"YOU CALL THIS OKAY SHE BARELY HAS A PULSE,SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE"

Then Victor came down and said"What is all the yelling abou-.!"Amber turned around to him trying not to get him to say something.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER"!

What does he mean by daughter he doesn't have any family left,and neither does Nina.

"WELL SOMEBODY ANSWER ME"!

Finally Amber said"Daddy what are we going to do"?

"Amber darling everything is going to be ok,now somebody call an ambulance like she said".

Wow I'm still taking everything in,first Victor is Nina's father now Amber is Nina's sister,all so confusing.

So anyway once Eddie saw Nina on the floor and all the blood he called an ambulance.

Once it got here people came rushing in,and putting Nina on the stretcher.

Then a police officer came in and started questioning us one by one.

When he got to Joy here is what they asked her"So do you know what happened"? asked the police officer

"No not at all I was coming down the stairs when I saw her on the floor."Joy said."Do you know why she would have been on the floor." asked the police officer

"Yes".

And before she could say anything else he yelled"OK EVERYBODY WE WILL BRING YOU DOWN TO THE POLICE STATION AND QUESTION YOU WITHOUT ALL THESE INTERUPTIONS".

After that I went into my room to read the letter Nina wrote for me.

_Here goes nothing..._

* * *

**Sorry I didn't write in anybody else's POV I'm just really tired and I'm having a hard time in math class.  
****  
Probably by Wednesday or Thursday to write everyone's letter's.**

**There will be some Neddie and Jamber,I'm still working on my other story The Talent Show it will be posted in a few days.**

**In my next story I have some sad news and and happy news.**

**FABINASHIPPER101xoxo**


	3. Fabian's Letter

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy.**

**Now I know I said I was going to post the letters in a few days which turned into months.**

**Well anyway here they are.**

* * *

_Fabian's letter:_

_Dear Fabian,_

_It's me Nina your girlfriend,I know I had only been here for two years,but it felt like more._

_I'd hoped I would be here longer._

_But I couldn't take it any longer._

_I sat there everyday and watched you flirt with Joy._

_I knew you had been cheating on me so I decided to come and confront you._

_And I was right you were cheating on me,because when I went in your room I found you and Joy doing something very disturbing._

_I wouldn't approve of it,neither would Victor and I'm certain that your father wouldn't either._

_I would hate for you to find out the hard way but Victor is my father,and Amber is my sister._

_I wanted to tell you at the begining of the second term but Amber wanted to catch up and whenever I would try to talk to you,you would rather hang out with the she devil(Joy)._

_I couldn't get your attention even if I tried.  
_

_ spent every waking hour planning on how to get you to love me again._

_And when I come back don't try that cheesy thing where you go"Who said I stopped loving you._

_Well look here buddy I've had plenty of people try it on me,and guess what?  
_

_It doesn't work._

_I hate..._

_You know I can't finish that sentence._

_One peice of me loves you and the other part loves someone else_.

_I'm not sorry._

_With some love Nina Martin._


	4. Mara's Letter

**Like I said I haven't updated in a while but trust me I've got at least five new stories and chapter updates.**

**But I won't post them all on the same day,just to much excitement.**

**And remember I already wrote Amber's letter in the first chapter.**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Mara's letter:

Dear Mara,

_I know we didn't talk much,but honestly you helped me._

_You,Amber and Patricia helped me._

In so many possible ways.

_I almost died because of Joy and Fabian...Even Jerome and Alfie got me worked up.  
_

_And Mara when I come back...I want to know all the details.  
_

_Because I know Gerbil Proposed,and don't worry we're seniors for crying out loud_

_Thanks for being there for me and everything else.  
_

_From the loving Nina Martin._  
_  
P.S.__Here is my cell phone number.#:(111)-222-333 _**(This # is fake)**

* * *

**Sorry its kinda short but I got a little bit of writers block.**

**But don't worry I won't let that stop me.**

**And plus Nina and Mara didn't**

**And I wanted to inform you,I have seen the HOA season 3 commercial...**

**AND IT WAS AMAZING.**

**Sad part is Nathalia and Bobby won't be returning.**

**But Nathalia will make an apperence in the finale.**

**I want to ask you all something.**

**Plz keep writing stories with Nina in them and if you will leave a review on how you felt.**


	5. Jerome's letter

**Gerbil's letter next kinda sad.**

* * *

_Dear Jerome,_

_I really thought you would stand up for me...  
_

_Boy was I wrong._

_I don't see why Mara said yes._

_Not trying to be mean or anything but...On this one Jerome._

_I really needed you,a shoulder to cry on,that's what you said three weeks before I_ _left._

_I really hope Mara doesn't kill you or anything bad._

_But one thing that bothers me so much is that you pranked me the most._

_I was your main target no wonder Fabian,Joy,Alfie or anybody else got pranked  
_

_Man I thought you were better than this._

_I bet Joy made you do it._

_Was it you who came up with the prank to put itching powder all over my clothes?_

_Well we'll never know now.  
_

_Sincerely Nina Martin._


	6. Alfie's letter

**And then there were two...I'm doing Alfie's next.**

**Plz nice reviews I got writers block...Kinda**

* * *

_Dear Alfie,_

_I always thought of you as my big brother...  
_

_But I'm pretty sure normal brothers don't do that.  
_

_Please just try for me to comfort Amber._

_She's probaly breaking down right now.  
_

_just promise me one thing...  
_

_Prank Fabian and Joy...  
_

_Do the one Jerome did to me.  
_

_Put iching pouder In Joy's bra and thong!_

_Put it in Fabian's undrwear._

_And I'm sure they'll be having sex soon enough,put some of it wear it hurts for both of them.  
_

_I know I can rely on you for that.  
_

_Just please don't forget about me._

_With love Nina Martin._


	7. Patricia's letter

**Here is trixie the goth pixies letter.**

* * *

_Dear Patricia,_

_Hey trix its me...Nina._

_I know we didn't get along but now your like my sister...Other than Amber._

_Just please don't tell Fabian I said this and I'm so sorry._

_I like Eddie._

_I'm so sorry Patricia.  
_

_I know you love him but I can't help my self.  
_

_P__lease comfort Amber and Mara for me._

_Please forgive me..._

_I'm so so so sorry._

_Love the seriously sorry Nina Martin._


	8. Eddie's letter

**Hey I decided I would make Joy and Eddie**

* * *

_Dear Eddie,_

_Sorry this is on short notice..._

_It's just everybody has been so mean to me._

_I mean I even tried to commit suicide but Amber stopped me._

_I know you're with Patricia and everything,but I like you...A lot.  
_

_I feel so bad but I'm glad you've been there for me._

_You,Mara,Patricia and Amber...Were there through it._

In and out.

I know this is a lot putting on your shoulders.

_But in the pocket of your leather jacket I left you a plane ticket to America._

_Amber is coming to so you won't be lonely on the plane ride._

_I_I love you._

_Love Nina Martin._


	9. Joy's letter

**And now we do the witches story.**

**The witching hour.**

**The last letter.**

**I probaly won't be back at for a few weeks.**

**So to keep up with me,if you have an Instagram follow me at myahhawkins101.**

**Joy...**

* * *

_Dear Joy,_

_I don't know what I did wrong,but I must have really pissed you off._

_Joy I don't know where things went wrong..._

If I did something to upset you please I would have just liked a phone call not you come into my room at night saying I'm gonna kill you.

A phone call to the next person that you want to ruin please,I don't want them to go _what I went through._

_I'm really sorry...You can have Fabian for yourself now._

_I learned that he was cheating on me anyway...With you._

_I know that I've always been nice to you,but in this letter I don't know what will happen._

_God Joy you just couldn't keep your fucking paws off my boyfriend._

_Fabian lost his virginity to me a while back,but that night when you to did it..._

_I bet you had already lost your virginity two years ago.  
_

_You know what they say"When a slut goes into a hotel all they do is get wasted and lose their virginity."_

_I'm sorry to say but your the only person that has lost their virginity at the age of14._

_I hate you,Nina Martin._


	10. AU Note:I'LL BE RE-DOING THIS STORY

**Hello my lovely people!**

**I will be doing this story over.**

**I promise I'll make it a thousand times better than before.**

**I'll be doing the same thing to some other stories also:**

**New girl**

**Nina The Cheerleader**

**The Talent Show**

**Trust me I'll make them a thousand times better.**

**PM me your ideas.**

**I'll be on the rest of the week.**

**I have new stories for you too:**

**Anubis House Twitter Quotes**

**The Real Season Three**

**What Happens Behind the Scenes of House of Anubis**

**Now let's get down to business.**

**If you all haven't heard there will be a HOA season four!**

**SQEEEEEEEEEE!**

**And there is a possibility that Nathalia will be coming back for season four.**

**Season three will end on April 11th US,and will come on in the UK on the 15th.**

**I don't know if this is true or not,but nickelodeon tweeted that after season three ends we'll have a ninety minute movie,and my friend Cameron told me that the season will be forty to thirty minute episodes.**

**True or False?**

**If you can confirm that this is true please PM me about it or review.**

**To keep up with me follow me on Instagram myah_hawkins101,or on twitter myahhawkins.**

**Until next time my lovelys.**

**FABINASHIPPER101xoxo.**


End file.
